


White Daisy Passing

by Counterpunch



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpunch/pseuds/Counterpunch
Summary: Days on base are often long, filled with checking and re-checking everything from flight plans to maintenance work. But today time stopped entirely and it had nothing to do with long hours and everything to do with the plane that was no longer in the hanger.





	White Daisy Passing

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr angst prompt "“you should’ve said that yesterday.”
> 
> Title from a song by the same name by Rocky Votolato

Days on base are often long, filled with checking and re-checking everything from flight plans to maintenance work. But today time stopped entirely and it had nothing to do with long hours and everything to do with the plane that was no longer in the hanger.

The crater left behind might have been contained to the lake, but the wreckage took her heart, calling out for copy on the radio long after she knew no one would be answering, right along with it. 

Maria could live with time being stopped. Because if anything, it meant delaying the inevitable. As long as the clock was frozen, it meant she didn’t have to walk through that door and tell her five year old that Auntie Carol wasn’t coming home.

Thankfully, the universe has given her one small grace today, and that’s the fact that in this time-less existence where nothing seemed to move in real speed, by the time she gets home Monica will be asleep. It doesn’t buy her much time and only compounds the daunting prospect of having to start the next day facing the empty reality of a life without Carol, but for now, she’ll take it. 

It doesn’t hit her when she crosses the threshold and tosses her keys in the dish or when she takes off her boots. The only person she’d call so late feeling this scooped out and hollow inside is gone. Her hands start tingling and everything ( _everything_ , she thinks) feels farther away. Dazed, she shuffles stiffly to the bedroom and its when her uniform is half off that she notices the note taped to the mirror above the wardrobe. She’d recognize that hurried morning scrawl anywhere, but usually it’s on post-its hung on the fridge or folded in Monica’s lunchbox. 

_‘For the record, I wouldn’t mind losing every once in a while if that’s how races with you always end up. -♥ C’_

_That’s_  when it hits her. Numbness finally gives way to grief and Maria reaches up to catch the sob that cuts her in half. 


End file.
